They are the same yet different
by Tachi Tsuki un
Summary: My OC, Tota Ryugimaru, has many secrets she knows about Karasumori, only a hand full of people know SoujiXOC, summery is confusing right?
1. Chapter 1

_**I decided to write this bacause I just loooove how cute Souji is...he reminds me of Gen so much too. Gen will be mentioned. Enjoy ('u')/**_

_**But first lets get to know Tota Ryugimaru**_

_****_

Name: Tota Ryugimaru

Age: ?(Youll see :D)

Looks: Black hair that gose to her shoulders, pale green eyes, 5 6", pale skin like her little brother(you'll see :D)

Personality: kind but strong, won't take no for an answer, wiser than most her "age"(still you'll see), commited to her friends and those around her, won't let any harm come to Karasumori

Likes: sweets(has Yoshimori make them alot), living with the Sumimuras, listining to others' conversations even when she is not included in it, sweet chocolate almund milk, strawberry milk

Dislikes: anyone who would harm Karasumori, Sumiko Sumimura, the Ogi family, regular milk

Past: Only a handful of people know her past, Shuji, Sumiko, Shigemori, and Masamori Sumimura, Tokiko Yukimura, and the Ogi family.

When Yoshimori and Tokine were young and waching over the Karasumori site they felt a weird presence emerge from the site. Out of the site's own power came a girl that was a year older than Yoshimori and two years younger than Tokine. Sensing the disterbance in Karasumori Masamori, Tokiko, and Shigemori came to investigate. When they found the girl, who was wearing an old fashioned light green kimono with a black sash around the waist, they brought her back to the Sumimura house and interrogated her. She told them all about her and why she was created from Karasumori, to help aid the true heirs in the future. She had told them her name but they knew it would be dangerous for her to use it, so they called her by the allies of Tota Ryugimaru, she would be known to others as Yoshimori's cousin.

Who is she really? Youll just have to find out...

_**Like my intro so far? Thx :D I like it too! Well keep reading and those of you who do keep reading it, there will be spoilers so watch out! :P Laaaaater (^_^)/**_


	2. Stupid Sen,clueless Souji, andGILBERT!

_**Second chapter awaaaaaaayyyyy!**_

_**Yoshimori: Tachi Tsuki doen't own Kekkaishi or any of its characters, just her OC and possible future OCs -_-**_

_**Tokine: Enjoy ^u^ **_

_**Souji: ..._...I was told to say hello. Hello.**_

_**Tachi: Awwwwwwww ain't he so cute?**_

_****_

"I still don't get it." Said Toshimori looking over my shoulder

"Get what?" I asked, my voice full of boardum

"Why you read so much manga. Your the only person I know who can name over a hundred and ten different mangas."

"Well, I like the adventures in them."

"And the romance." muttered Yoshimori

"That too." I smirked. I turned back to Toshimori."Its like you with school Toshi. You like school, it interests you. I like manga, it interests me."

He pondered this."I see now."And he went back to his school work.

I looked over at Yoshimori who was looking more than tired.

"Arn't you usually asleep at this time Yoshi?"

"Well, yeah, but I want to keep an eye on," He motioned with his head to Souji who was sitting next to me,"him."

I sighed"Yoshi, I'm sure if he were here to hurt us he'd have already done so."

"Yeah well..." He glared at the table.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll watch him while you sleep, kay? And I'll pack some dinner for you before we head out."

He looked at Souji then at me. He nodded his head and left the room.

"Sometimes, I swear..."I grumbled returning to 'Pandora Hearts' a manga I'm pretty into now._Oh, Gilbert how I wish you were a real person!_

"Dose he not like me?"

"Hn?" I looked up to Souji."Well, its not that he dosn't like you, he is just a hard person to get to know. He is very protective of his friends and family, but don't worry Souji I'm sure he'll come around." I smiled at him as he pondered about what I had said.

"Has he...done this to others?"he asked, his face still void of emotion

"Yeah, like our friend Sen." I laughed."He rubbed Sen the wrong way, but now he thinks of him as a good friend. He also got sooooo pissed at...at our friend Gen."My smile was almost gone as I looked at the table."I remember when Gen came here, Yoshimori practically hated him, but they became good friends soon."

I smiled wider at him."But thats in the past now, ain't it?Hee hee."Souji just looked at me, still emotionless.

"So Souji, how do you like it here? The town I mean."

"Like?"

"Yeah, you know, like. How dose it feel to you."

"I...don't know."He glanced sideways avoiding my gaze.

"Well thats okay. Maybe you'll understand sometime." I said returning to my book.

At Karasumori

"Not many Ayakashi taday aye?"

Tokine sighed."No, not many at all."

"Well thats good then! They must have finally learned not to mess with Kekkaishi!"Yoshimori gloated

"Uh, yeah thats it Yoshi."I sweatdropped

"I don't know, something dosn't feel right." said Sen

I shrugged."If it means less work for me, I'm fine with it."

"Lazy-ass." he muttered back

"Yeah? Well how's about I kick yer ass?Huh?"I growled back

"Cha, like to see you try."

"Wanna keep pushin' me, Girly-boy?"

"What was that?"He yelled bumping heads with me

"Geeze you two...every nite..." Tokine muttered

"Ya heard he, Giiirrrlllyyy-boy!"

"You little-"

"Little? Hah! I'm taller that you half pint!"

This comment caused Yoshimori and Shu to laugh.

Sen blushed and yelled at them"Sh-shuttup you two!"and poked them in the heads with his nails.

Now me and Sen were laughing at them as they rolled around complaining how that hurt.

After I calmed down I asked" Hey Yoshi. Didn't you bring any sweets with you? You did right? Can I have some? Can I? Can-"

I was poked in the head.

"Oooooowwww you damn half-pint-girly-boy-blond-ignoramus!"

"Y-you STUPID-COW-LAZY-ASS-DIMWIT!"He again butted heads with me.

We stood glaring at each other for a while before Yoshimori said"Acctually, yeah I do have some sweets."I was by his side in an instand leaving Sen, who fell forward with an "Omf!", behind.

Me and Yoshi were the only one gourging ourselves with sweets.

I seen Souji looking at them and asked him,"Would you like some Souji? They are very tasety!"I held out a peice of vanilla cake to him. He stared at it for awhile then took it.

"Thank you."

I smiled and went back to eating.

Days later, Sumimura house

"This gameshow is boooooring Yoshi! Gimme the remote." I reatched for it only to have him snatch it away.

"H-hey punk, gimme that remote!"I grabbed for it again and he pulled it away again.

"I want to watch this."he stated mater-of-factly

"Y-you..."I said getting an urk mark. I turned to Souji."Hey, do you want to watch this?"

He looked at me then the t.v and said,"It dosn't really matter to me."

"Well that was blunt-MINE!" I snatched the remote when he wasn't looking

"Hey!"

"Hee hee, my show now~!"I switched the channle to an anime network."Ahhhh 'Pandora Hearts' ahhhh Gilbert Nightray."I said with hearts in my eyes

"Sheesh"Toshi complained and left to help Uncle Shuji with dinner

Yoshi groaned"Not this show again. I don't get it. What the hell is an 'abyss'?"

"I'm not gunna answer if you don't know."

"Who is Gilbert Nightray?"Asked Souji pointing to the screen.

"Oh, he is this character in the show. He helps the main character alot, you know, to deal with being brought ten years into the future. Their families hate each other but that dosn't get in-between their friendship."

"Hipocrite!"Yelled Yoshi. I just ignored him

"Why do their families...hate each other?"

"Well the Nightray family's family leader isn't a very good guy. He is also Gilbert's brother. He thinks the main character, Oz Vassulas, is stealing his brother away from him and holds a grudge against him."

"Oh."He looked at he screen did I.

"Yay Gilbert!Hee hee, show that chain who's boss!Yeah!"I sqealed at the t.v. Yoshi just scofted at me. He would have chainged the channle but I put the remote in Souji's shirt and told him to keep it there awhile.

"Tota...what is..'friendship'?"

Souji's question caught me off guard. I just staired at him. How could he not know what friendship is?

"You've...never had a true friend...have you?"I asked sadly

"'True friend'?"

"Yeah. A 'True friend' is a big part of friendship. Friendship is...well...its what we are. Were friends, right? So thats a 'True friend' is a friend who will never betray you no matter what the situation is. They will always love you and be by your side, and even fight by your side."I smiled at him.

"We are friends?" He asked

I smiled even more"Yupers Souji!We will always be friends!" I tackled him in a hug. He froze like he had never been hugged before, but put his arms around me too, still unsure of what to do.

"The channle changed." Yoshi said nonchilantly

I turned to the t.v in dismay."N-Noooooooo!Gilbert!"I turned back to Souji."Th-the remote, hurry! Hurry before Gilbert has to go off!"I jummped on him and threw my hands into his shirt looking for the remote."Wh-where is it?"

"Heh heh heh"N-no."Looking for this?"

I turned to Yoshi."G-give that back!"  
"Nope."He smiled and turned the channle

"Hey!"I snatched for it but he put it in his shirt.I glared at him."I'll grab for it, I swear I will."

"Dinner! And you two stop fighting in front of our house guest."Said Uncle comming from the kitchen with plates of food followed by Toshi."Don't mind them Souji. Eat all you want, there's plenty to eat!"

I wonder where Sen is?

Oh well that dumb-blond-with-pointy-girly claws couldn't have gone far.

Sen POV

"A-Achoo!"

"'Your not catching a cold are you?'"asked Shinya from the other end of th phone

"No someone is just talking about me. I think I know who too."I glared at nothing, thinking of that wench.

_**JSYK her and Sen don't hate each other, they just don't get along. Well later :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another chapter! Yippy! Wootwoot...so who all is reading this? I've learned Kekkaishi isnt that famous of an anime/manga...but it is pretty awsome. Yer awsome Tanabe-Sensei!**_

_**R&R readers :P**_

"Where are you going?"Souji asked from behind me

I turned and smiled at him."I'm going to cram school, Souji-Kun. You scared me there, don't sneek up on me next time, kay?"I laughed and put my right shoe on

"Cram school?"he tilted his head

"Yeah. Like...extra school for people who want to do their best someday. I wanna be a manga artist so I'm taking extra art classes and a few health classes."

"If you're going to be a manga artist why be in health?"

"Well manga artiss have to get a good veiw of peoples' bodies, so learning about the body might help me some."

"May I come?"

"Uh, sure Souji-Kun, I'd love if you came."I smiled at him,"Just put some shoes on and we can be on our way."

He nodded and grabbed his shoes. Once he put them on I opened the door and led him out of the house.

"Uncle! Souji-Kun is going with me to cram school today!"

"Alright dear, don't forget you're lunch is in you're bag!"

"Did Yoshi-Kun put some cake in with it?"

"I beleive so."

"Yay!Bye!Bye Toshi-Kun and Yoshi-Kun!"

"Bye Too-Chan!"called Toshimori

"Yup."Yoshimori mumbled from the dining room

I closed the door and grabbed Souji's hand and led him in the direction of the school.

"So Souji-Kun, any reason you wanted to come?"

He looked at me and shook his head."I wanted to see what you did every saturday. I was curious."

"Oh, I see."I laughed."It'll be fun to have you attend today. I don't think the others will mind, just be on yer best behaiveure, kay?"

"Yes."

I nudgged his side and giggled,"You're too cute sometimes, Souji-Kun."

"Cute..."

"Haha, yup, cute."

"..."He stared off into space

"I'm cute?"

I looked back to see him blushing a little and I giggled again, "Yeah you are. Ah here we are, school."

Lunch time

"So what do ya think of my cram classes, Souji-Kun?"I asked bitting into the chocolate cake Yoshi had made for me. I handed Souji some too.

He bit into his cake and had the smallest smile on his face.

"They were...interesting, I think."He took another bite

"You really must like chocolate cake, eh, Souji-Kun?"

"It dosn't really matter to me."

"The taste of it?"

He nodded."Well Yoshi-Kun won't like that."I laughed and gave him the rest of mine."So Souji-Kun...what do you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...like...hobbies. Things that make you happy. Stuff like that."

"Like how manga makes you happy?"

"Yes."

He looked down and was silent for a while. "No. Stuff like that dosn't really matter to me, I think."

Well that must suck."Well we have to find things you like then...lets see...describe how you feel when you eat Yoshi-Kun's cake."

He tilted his head again and seemed to ponder."It makes my toung feel funny and my mouth water too."

My eyes brightened up and I clasped my hands together."See, you like chocolate cake!"

"I do?"

"Yeah, cuz I feel like that when I eat it too! Now lets try on people. Hoe do you feel around you're friends? Like Yoshimori, Tokine, Me, Sen, and everyone else."

He ate the rest of his cake and responded,"When I'm near Yoshimori I'm confused but... same with Tokine. Sen...I don't think I like him."

"I know how you feel."I sighed,"The kid can be too much sometimes."

I smiled,"How about me?"

He tilted his head again."I feel...different around you."

"Different?Is that bad?"

"I don't think so but it confuses me."He shifted his eyes away from mine.

I smiled and rustled his hair."Don't worry about it too much. I am sure you shall find the answer someday, Souji-Kun."The bell rang.I moved my hand from his head to his."But if it means anything,"I smiled lightly,"I really like you Souji."

He looked up at me again with a small blush. I giggled and pulled him to his feet.

"Lets go."

Back home

"Bout time you got home, Hag."

"What the hell are you doing here Girly-boy?"

"I'm. Not. GIRLY!"Sen yelled pulling his claws out

I snickered."Yeah cuz cat claws are totally manly, arnt they?"

Yoshi was laughing in the back ground.

"You stupid cow!"Sen lunged for me

I made a face at him and kicked him in the face but he was able to claw my calf

"Owwwiiiieeeeee!"we both whined."UNCLE!SEN-GIRLY-BOY IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"Now now you two. We have guests."

"Waahaaaa waaa haa haa!"I cried maybe a little too dramatically

Souji kneeled down infront for me and shot a glare to Sen."Are you alright?"

I smiled up at him."Yupp, just my calf , its fine though."

He nodded and sent a small glare to Sen before leaving to his room.

"So how was cram school dear?"

"Weirdo..."Sen muttered

I just ignored the girly-boy I could easily beat up and answered,"It was awsome, especially sense Souji-Kun came with me. He seemed kinda interested in my art classes!"

Yoshimori scofted."Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm going to go train now."And he left to go change

"I don't want to be stuck in the same room as her,"He pointed at me,"any longer than I need to. Its bad for my health. Later."He stuck his toung out at me as I glared at him. After he left Uncle sighed.

"I just wish you'd be friends with him."

"We are, but we are just those kinds of friends that will never admit we like being around the other."

Uncle hmmmed and walked back into the kitchen.

I notiched Toshi working on something and scooted over to him."Watcha doin, Toshi-Kun?"

He smiled up at me."I'm working on my school work."

"You're such a good student, Toshi-Kun."I nudged his shoulder

He blushed,"Well, I try..."

I giggled and headed to my room.

I was lying on my bed mat when someone knocked on the door.

"Mmm come in."I mumbled

Souji walked in and closed the door behind him. I sat up and smiled patting the spot next to me. He sat down and just stared at me.

I tiled my head and raised an eyebrow."Everything okay, Souji-Kun?"

"Yes."

"So watcha doin?"

"I wanted to see you."

Me being me, I blushed and giggled like a moron."Yer still cute Souji-Kun."

He looked at my book case and asked,"You like to...read."

"Yup! Do you read?"

"Not really."

"Oh! Then I have a good manga series for you!" I jummped up and skipped to my shelf grabbing the series _Captive Hearts. _I plopped back down at my spot and started to tell him about it.

"Its about a boy named Megumi who's family is cursed to serve under the girl's family, her nme is Suzuka, but the family was lost on a vacation to China for years but their daughter, Suzuka was found. She came back to her home and the curse started to happen with Migumi, he started acting funny and called her Princess. And after all that they start to fall in love and they try to break the curse so they could have a normal relationship. I'm sure you'll like it."

He then just looked...sad.

"Wh-why'r you sad Souji? Are you okay?"I asked puting my hand on his shoulder.

"I...can't read...I'm sorry. You want me to read it but I don't know how to."

I smiled and hugged him."Don't worry silly. I'll read it to you if you want."I pulled away.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Souji-Kun. Now lets see...okay here we go. Chapter one..."

Six hours later of reading him the story and showing him all of the pictures and explaining things to him.

"The end." I smiled

"Thank you, I...enjoyed he story...cna you,"He blushed again,"read me another sometime?"

"I'd love to Souji."I took his hand in mine."And if you want me to teach you how to read, I will."

"I think I'd like it better if you read to me."

"Heh heh okay."

Knock knock. Uncle peeked his head in the door and smiled seeing me still holding Souji's hand which I quickly dropped in emmbarassment.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. If you want to take a shower Souji. Tota will show you where everything is."and he left again.

"Well,"I stood and held my hand out,"I'll show ya where everything is, Souji-Kun."

He took my hand and I led him to the bath room.

"Theres the soap, shampoo, conditiner,"I handed him a towel and a washrag,"heres these. Right is the cold water and left is hot water. I'll see you when you get out." I started walking out but was stopped when he grabbed my hand.

"Thank you. I enjoyed the story."and he let go

Light headed, I nodded and walked out heading to my room.

an hour later, dinner

"So how was training with Shimano, Yoshi?"

He spit his coffee milk out and sputtered at me."Y-you know?Wh-whaaaaaat?"

"Grandpa didn't tell you? I did the same training as you."

"Y-you diiiiid?"

"Yeah...it was kinda fun...except having to share the room with that damned bear...and the girls were annoying too..."

"Uh...wow."

"Yupp."

"..."

"What training?"Asked Uncle

"Just some training Yoshi is doing Uncle."

"Oh, okay."He smiled

Souji walked in and sat next to me. I smiled and handed him a plate.

"Thank you."

"No prob Souji-Kun. Uhh...is that Masamori's shirt?"

"Yup. Souji only brought two pairs of clothes so I let him have some of Masamori's old clothes."

"Weird...but they do fit..maybe not the "Festival" logo on the back but...ehem...yeah..."

"It dosn't fit his personality at all."Yoshi pointed at the shirt.

"He's shown an interest in kanji. Thats why I gave it to him. Looks good on him right?"

"Well it is...lett tacky than most of Masamori's shirts."

"Aint that the truth."I laughed

"It would fit better if it said "Festival of Blood"."

"Kay thats mean."I kicked him in his side

"Don't be rude, son!"

"Hey Yoshi do you have any extra penciles?"I asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Me and Uncle are gunna teach Souji some kanji sense he is interested in it."

"Uh...okay, I'll go get some."

"Thanks."

When he came back Toshi picked up Souji's book and said,"Hey look Yoshimori! Soujikin's handwriting is pretty good!"

"Soujikin?"

"Yup, thats what I've decided to call him!"

"Soujikin?"I repeated to myself

"You have, huh?"

"Dump the penciles here and let Souji pick one out."

"Hn."Yoshi poured them on the table and Souji lookedd at them before picking up a mechanical pencial.

"What is that?"

"Its a kind a pencial. A mechanical pencial."

Yoshi explained,"See? You unscrew the top and drop the leads in here."

Souji started to click the top ."I see you like it."I smiled

"It writes like a regular pencial."

And he kept clicking clicking.

"Ummmm you can keep it if you like."

"Thats nice of you Yoshi."

"Are you sure..?"Souji asked

"You can have some extra leads and erasers too."

Souji held the pencial up and looked at it in awe.

"Thank you very much, I really appritiate it."he bowed his head.

"Uh...sure."

"Souji-Kun you're really happy, arnt ya?"

"Yes..."he looked at me and started writing his kanji and someone rung the doorbell.

And by the feel of the aura, its Masamori.

"Who could that be at this time of night?"

"You're gunna be unhappy now Yoshi."I seatdropped

"Huh?"he walked to the door

"Hey! I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop by!"I heard his happy-go-lucky voice from the door

"Who is that?"Asked Souji

I sighed."Masamori, Yoshi's older brother who he dosn't really like."

"Why?"

"Well..."I rubbed the back of my neck,"they were never close cuz Masa wanted to be the Legidimate heir, but Yoshi was."

"Oh..."

"wanna meet him? Come on."I led him to the front door.

"Hey Too-Chan, nice to see you again!"

"Hey Masa-Sama!How are you?"I smiled to him

"I'm well...Oh? Who is this?"he stood in front of Souji

"You're the oldest brother? You're a kekkaishi too?"Souji asked him

"Uh, yes...and you are?"

Souji bowed to him."The shadow orginization sent me to help the kekkaishi and their colleagues guard the Karasumori site. My name is Souji Hiura."

Masa bowed as well."How do you do. I'm Masamori. Nice to meet you."

Souji rised and I linked my arm with his. Masa noticed and gave me a meaningful wink. I blushed in embarassment and anger and pulled Souji back into the dinning room.

"So how have you been, Too-Chan?"

"Good. How has every one else been sense..."

He gave me a sad look."They've been worried about you."

"Why?"Souji asked

"Um...well...as you know our friend...Gen died a while ago. I was...close to him."I looked to the floor and leaned on Souji's arm more

Uncle burst in with a huge rice cake. He out does himself sometimes.

I giggled at my Uncle.

Toshi looked to Soji."Soujikin, do you like these?"

"I've seen them but I've never-"

"Try them!"

"Yeah they're yummy, Souji."

He poked one."Powder."

"Thats how they're supposed to be. Try one."I urged

"I'll go put my stuff away."He stood

"I'll go with you."I said

"Stupid love sick-"

"Damnit shuddup Yoshi-who-can't-get-a-date-or-stand-a-chance-with-Tokine-Sis-mori!"I kicked him in his side and left with Souji.

That night

We were at the school and Yoshi was talking with Tokine-Sis. I was standing with Souji.

"Hey Souji?''

"Yes?"He looked to me

"I'm board."I whined

"Yes?"

"Do something so I won't be board."

"Like what?"

"Ummmm...I don't know...never mind."I leaed on his shoulder."'M tired."

I closed my eyes but I could feel his eyes on me.

Yoshi ended up running off and I fell asleep sanding up.

"Hey, love-sick-puppy!"Kick

"Yoshimori!Don't kick her!"

Kick kick

"Ow!Tokineeeeee..."

Poke poke

I opened my eyes to see Souji four inches away from me.

"E-eeehhhh? S-Souji?Wh-what are you doing?"I blushed

"Waking you up. Its time to go."

I groaned."I'm still tired...I don't wanna."I closed my eyes

"Hey don't be lazy! Wake up!Owwww Tokineeeeeeee..."

"Idiot...''She sighed

a few seconds later I felt someone pick me up bridel styal and start walking. I opened my eyes to see Souji again.

"Souji..."

"You can sleep. I'll carry you home but," he looked away,"could you read me another story?"

I started at him then I smiled."Sure Souji-Kun."I closed my eyes."This time,"I yawned,"I'll read you a manga called _Land of The Blindfolded._Its nice..."I fell asleep.

Two mornings later

"Good morning, Son."

"Morning dad, Tota."

"Morninn Yoshi."

"Could you wake Souji up for me?"Asked Uncle

"Uh-huh."he walked off

It was silent again.

"So...you like Souji, Too-Chan?"

I was flabergasted."Wh-what?Wh-where...who told you...I...I...um."Defeated I let my head drop."Yeeeeeeees."

"How cute."

I blushed in anger...mostle embarassment though."Not cute!"

"You two would be such a cute couple!"

I was once again defeated."How? Souji can barely tell what emotion is which...how will I ever know if he feels the same Uncle?"

Uncle was silent and pondered it."I'm sure someday Souji will be able to tell his feelings, Tota."

"I'm not even completly over Gen...I still...love Gen."I teared

He awwed and put the half made breakfast down to hug me."Its okay, Tota. I know you won' stop loving Gen, but that dosn't mean you'll never love again."

I sniffed and looked up."Really?"

"Of course you silly girl. Now go set the table for me."He shooed me from the kitchen.

Uncle is a good guy. Too good for Yoshi's mother.

Later that night

We were on patroll again and me and Souji were sitting on a fence. I was reading him the third volume in _The Land of The Blindfolded_.

"We have vistors." Madarao said sniffing the air,"Three people."

Yup three peope walked up. Two men and a little girl.

"We've come to warn you."She said

"Oh! You're from..."

"Oh! She must be...yeahhh."I said. I looked over at Souji who was looking at me intently. ''I'll finish then rest of the book later okay?"

He nodded.

She continued,"We must speak with you regarding the horrific-"

Did she say horrific?

"- fate awaiting Karasumori."

Oh shit.

_****_

_**End of chapter! Yosh! This chapter was based on Volume 25 of Kekkaishi. Lollys. See ya later!**_


	4. Saki has important news and I kiss Souji

_**I know I havn't updated in a while but that was souly because I didn't feel really confident with this story buuuuuut thanks to an anonomus person who wanted me to make more, here I am just for you! Aaaaaaand You're request shall be granted! :D You know what I mean but to everyone else no spoilers for that request! Again I thank you good sir...or madam!**_

_**}{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}{[])(90)((0)(90)(90)(90}{{}}{[]}{[]}{[])(90)(90()09()09()()({}{}[]][**_

"My name is Saki."The little girl said. I couldn't help but stair at her, I mean shes kinda adorible. She reminds me of-

"Hey, what was that for?"I snaped at Sen who had poked my sides really hard with his sissy nails.

"Maybe if you'd pay attention I wouldn't have to bother with you."He said snapping his head back to her.

"Imma kill you one of these days, Girly."I muttered also looking back to the little girl.

"What we deal with is the future."She said to us...well...more like just to Yoshi."They only gather people who have the ability to predict the future, and out of that group, one person is chosen as the 'Miko who delvesinto the abyss' who looks through the future and does predictions and phrophecies"She paused so I took this time to say something.

"So I'd bet you're not here for tea-ow Tokine-Sis!"

She gave me a glare that shut me up.

"No sadly I come to deliver a prediction from my master. However the evening I returned to the mansion, my master had commited suicide."She gripped her straw hat tightly. She must really be sad about her master. I looked around to see everyone with pity for her in their eyes."I escaped from the mansion. In the end the 'serpent's eye' was dissolved. I have no idea what happened to the remaining miko. Already, the flow towards the crule future of the urakai has already started."

When the boy with spiky black hair, I honestly forgot his name...it'l be aqward to ask later too, began to speak I cut in."Nothing's been said yet though but, Ichirou Ougi and Okuni of the Urakai's supreme executives have been killed, or so Masamori had told me."I looked to the black haired boy who nodded to conferm this.

"Whats with that...?"Yoshi muttered

"Is the reason you've come here have something to do with Karasumori?"Asked Tokine

"Yes. What will happen in Karasumori after this, will be a large cossroad for this flow of the future."

"Crossroad.."Everyone muttered, excluding Souji.

"That is, the Urakai has been the center for the disturbences for the shinyuuchi. The incident which will happen in Karasumori, at that time, everyone's movements will influence the future."

"So Karasumori will be attacked?"I muttered feeling...well angry.

She looked down in sadness.

"Is there anything else you can tell us? At all, or is this it?"I clenched my fists that I think I felt my fingernails dig into my palms.

"Tota...are you okay?"Sen asked.

"No, I'm not. But if this is all you can tell us its fine."Damnit I can feel my eyes watering."We won't let them hurt Karasumori, right, Yoshi?"I looked up to see Yoshimori smiling but I could see his worry in his eyes.

"Damn straight."He said causing me to laugh.

Saki smiled and put her hat back on."Good, I'm glade I could provide you with help Kekkaishi of Karasumori. If I can find anything that can change the flow even a little bit, I'll come find you. Well, good bye."She turned and left with the tho guys fllowing after her.

But I could feel someone's aura fill with anger. I turned to look at Yoshimori. It was his aura."Yoshi...I don't want Karasumori to be hurt. Do you really think we can protect it this time?"I couldn't help but feel doubtfull seeing how he is reacting. He just smiled and turned away.

Thing is his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"...Tota?"I felt a tug at my sleve and turned to see Souji.

"Yeah Souji-Kun?"I tried for a smile but I know it was shaky.

"You have water coming from you're eyes. Crying..."He raised his hand and pressed his fingers to a still moving tear.

"Oh..heh heh I am, eh?"I sniffed a bit and gently grabbed his hand in both of my own."I'm happy to have a friend like you Souji. Can you promise you'll be my best friend no matter what happens?"

He looked at me for a second and I thought I could see a shadow of a smile on his face but it was gone as soon as I seen it."I promise."

I couldnt help but giggle like a two year old and I did something suuuuuper embaresing. I was caught up in the moment so I...wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. Right on the lips. I pulled away with my face burning red just to see his was as well but other than that I could see not much emotion.

"S-sorry Souji. I-I was...ah..."I deflated and hung my head."S-sorry."

Silence fell on us and I dared a peek at him. He had his fingertip to his lips with his face still red. He noticed me watching and asked,"Tota...wnat was that?"He let his head tilt to one side.

"Well-"

"Pffffft." What the?

I spun around and got an even reder face. Everyone was staring at us."A-ahhhh...uhhhh."

Sen was the only one laughing like the stupid sissy girl he is."Shut it, Girly!"

"Bwaaahaaahaahahaaaa!I bet thats embaresing!HEHAHAHA!"

"You...grrr...gah! Whatever its almost time to leave anyways! Come on Souji."I turned on my heel and stormed off towards my house.

When I calmed down I finally slowed down and turned to face Souji only to have him bump into my back and that resulted with us falling to the ground in a um...interesting position."Oh..um S-sorry, Souji..."I blushed when he stared at me.

"What was that?"He suddenly asked.

"What was wh-oh! Oh! That. That was a kiss. You know like um...when people like each other and whatnot they kiss each other. Or really close friend or family too."I rambled like a grade-A idiot.

"...It felt..."His eyes moved to the pavement under me then went back to me."Nice. Can you do that again, Tota?"

"E-eh? Ah...s-sure Souji. J-just close you're eyes, kay?"He nodded and closed his eyes. Nervously I brought y hand up to his face and moved it from his cheek to the back of his neck. I swolloed and brought his head down to mine and stoped when our forheads and noses were touching. I could feel his breaths tickle my face and smiled a bit. I finally got up the courage and pushed my lips to his closing my eyes as well. I moved my hand and buried it in his hair and wraped my other arm around his neck.I could feel him hesitate but he moved his arms to close around my waist pulling me closer to him.

After a while I had to pull away to, well, breath but I rested my forhead against his.I opened my eyes to see him staring at me again but instead of his regular dead man eyes as Yoshi calls them, they held...something. I may not be able to see what it is but it was something. I blushed and smiled up at him.

"...I like this as well...I think."He stated. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're really cute Souji. Really really cute."I said gently stroaking his hair."And I really like you."I sighed."We'd better get back though."

He nodded and stood up bringing me with him."Tota?"

"Hm?"I asked from his arms.

"...can you read me that story still?"

I laughed."Of course Souji-Kun. I'll read it to you but you get to carry me as I read, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you."He put one hand on the small of my back and the other under my knees and brought me up.

I smiled up at him and opened up to where we left off. How appropriate for what had happened."Chapter twelve. 'How can I say this? I think I like you.'"

_**So how was it? :{P did'ja like it? Well thanks for reading! And I'm deffintly going to kep updating from now on! :'D Thank you for reading. LATER!**_


	5. Totem animals, wow this is emberrasing

_**Wow, I've gotten some more reviews! :D This makes Tachi very happy. Some one had asked me to also make a Gen one for when Tota and Gen fell in-love and a Masamori story as well. I just want to say ever sense they have asked that I have gotten many ideas for a Masamori one and for this story I was originally going to have her fall in-love with Gen then after he...:( Dies, then I was gonna put Souji in it. Buuuuut I decided against it. Buuuuuut again, I think I am going to make one for Gen and another for Masamori. I must say the inner fan-girl of me just won't let me live without making them. (Seriously though, my friend told me she'd beat me up if I didn't make a Masamori story D': heeellp!)**_

_**Oh! And before I go, some one also wanted to me to have Tota and Souji do more kissing but...ehhh...a lil nastier so I'll see what I can do with that.**_

_**Annnnnd now for the story you've been wanting to read but I've wasted some time of you're life talking...enjoy! :D**_

_**This is going to be in third person BTW cuz I write these...ehh...scens better in third.**_

"Hey Gramps, have you seen Yoshimori?"

"Hmm? He went off to train again. No matter how hard that runt tries he can't get anything right."He grumbled.

She couldn't help but smile."Yeah, but you're proud of him though."

He growled and tossed a paperweight at her which she barely dodged."Brat! Go do something and don't bother you're elders!"

Old people can scare her sometimes...okay, all the time.(AN: Sadly this is true for me as well.)

She nodded and left to go do whatever but she didn't know what to do. Today is just a boring day and she has had nothing to do all day.

So basically she had to find something to do...liiikeee maybe play with Souji. Wait. That sounded wrong.

Bad, stupid Tota!Bad! No weird thoughts!She scolded herself.

"Geeze I'm so frigging-ow!What the hell?"She cried as she was knocked to the floor by Yoshimori who had been running through the house."

Yoshimori! You knocked me d-"

"Tota! Finally! Hey, can you tell me what you did for you're landlord?"He quickly asked as he hovered over her. Tota nodded and pushed him off and stood.

"Yeah, I'll tell you. But why do you want to know?"She held her hand out for him, which he took , and pulled him up.

He scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled."Well, I don't know what to come up with for my landlord so I kinda thought maybe you could help me."

"Um...well...it can't be that hard for you to come up with one...right?"

He smiled and answered seriously."Its very hard to."

She sighed. I mean really? Its just coming up with an animal."Well what's you're favorite animal?"

'Uhhhh...I don't really have one."He pondered scratching his chin.

"You've got to be kidding me."she sighed rubbing her temples with one hand."Okay, here, follow me."she motioned him to follow and he did. She led him to her room and opened the she walked into the room she explained,"Have you ever heard of a totem animal?"

"Uhhhh, no."

"Well, they are basically animal spirits that, how can I put it, follow someone because they, I guess you could say, similar."She pulled a book from her book shelf and handed it to him."This is a book on totem animals, look around it and choose an animal that feels right to you."

He nodded taking the book."Is this what you did?"

Tota smiled."Yupp. It was easier than I thought it'd be too!"

He smiled happily."Can I see you're landlord?Can I?"

"Yeah, sure."And She summoned her landlord who appeared behind her and curiously looked at Yoshimori. Her landlord was a green deer with short antlers. Yoshimori looked at it then laughed. He LAUGHED!

"Why..haha green? Its green!"He held his stomach and pointed with one hand.

"Well now that you've had you're laughter today...YOU CAN LEAVE!"She yelled throwing him out of the door and into a wall. She slammed the door closed and heard him mutter a "Thanks."She looked over to my green deer and couldn't help but 'awww'. I mean, yeah its green, but soooo cute!

"You're just too adorable. Yoshi is just a moron. He doesn't see cute if it was drinking coffee milk and dancing in its underwear!"It looked at her and shook its head."Whaaat?"I asked only to have it crossed my arms over her chest and pouted."Fine, I didn't wanna talk to you either."

.

"Comein."She called. The door opened to show Souji was the one behind it. She smiled and hopped over to him to hug him."Hiya Souji-Kun!"She wrapped his arms around her and closed the door behind him.

"I heard you yelling at Yoshimori. Did you two fight?"

She sighed, yet again."Kinda, but its okay."She pulled away and walked over to my bed and sat. She patted the spot next to her and he sat down as well."So Souji, what's up?"

He just shrugged and fell back on her bed. This is when she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. How coul I not notice earlier? She could already feel a blush creep up on her cheeks. I mean for a fifteen year old he sure is toned. I wonder if he works out? I also wonder how much of him is toned and-gah! Bad thoughts! Dang what's wrong with me!She shook her head frantically trying to get the thoughts to leave...only failing to.

She stopped when she felt a hand on my shoulder."Are you okay Tota?"Souji asked. She turned her head to him and, for the life of her, couldn't stop herself. She grabbed both of his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. He sat there a blinked for a moment but soon closed his eyes and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

She gripped his shirt to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. She turned her head so he would have a better angle as his hands abruptly had a mind of their own, roaming up her shoulders to tangle in her hair. She tasted like her favorite drink that she had him drink, strawberry milk. He decided he liked strawberry milk even more, and it left him breathless and wanting more. Her lips parted just so that he could use the opening, daring to venture inside the moist cavern with his tongue. This was a whole new experience Souji had never done before but had only seen in the manga Tota had read him. A small whimper escaped her, the vibrations of the sound causing Souij to give a deep throated moan. He used his hold on her to pull her down gently. She followed his lead, not wanting any space to come between them.

Tota hovered over him and his hands wandered down her back and up again, making her shiver. One of her hands ventured up to slide up his neck, along his jaw, and up the side of his face, eliciting a shiver of his own with her feather light touches. Fire ran rampart through his veins and he felt as if he would burst with the heat filling up inside of him. Each kiss, every sound and touch, brought more fire until they would both certainly be consumed by the flames of passion. Though Souji was new to these sensations, it felt utterly natural to him…to be with her.

Dizzy from lack of air, Tota regretfully broke the intense kiss. She panted and Souji wasn't in any better shape. His cheeks were flushed as he breathed in oxygen through slightly swollen lips. He stared up at her with eyes unfocused and glazed over.

"Hey Too-Kun have you seen Yoshim-oh! Am I interrupting?"

Tota gasped and rolled off of Souji and right onto the floor."U-Uncle Shuji!W-we were-umm I-"

He laughed but that was replaced by his fatherly instincs."Tota, you know you should at least keep the door open if a boy is in you're room. Do I have to remind you of last time? Do I need to call Masamori again?"

Her blush deepened as she thought of the time Yoshimori had walked in on Gen and her in the same predicament and Shuji had Masamori have the "Talk" with her. It was the most embarrassing thing she had to go through in her entire life. Not to mention Masamori had Gen there too.

Tota waved her arms around in panic."N-no need! You said you needed Y-Yoshi, right? I'll go get him!"She cried frantically rushing out of the room.

Shuji just starred after her with a small smile on his face. He was glad she was getting over Gen. Then he frowned, I wonder if Souji needs to talk to Masamori?He looked over at a confused Souji who was still on Tota's bed. I'll call him after thought walking to the kitchen.

_**Aaaahhhhhhh! Poor Tota! Not once, but twice she has been cought in an awkward and embarrassing situation. So I hope You liked this small chapter and just so you know person who asked for this, I was blushing the entire time and even though this was a short chapter I had a hard, and a long, time finishing it...but I think I did out do myself. :D**_

_**Tota: And why did I have to almost get the talk with Masamori, again?**_

_**Tachi: Cuz I'm the author.**_

_**Tota: Oh yeah...well I don't like you at the moment.*Turns head away***_

_**Tachi: *Shrugs* Oh well. Later all and don't forget to tell me how I did.**_


	6. I have a visitorwow I don't like him

_**I have to ask...why am I such a lazy writer? At first I didn't update this chapter because I let my friend borrow a few Kekkaishi volumes. I was supposed to get them back in a week but she decided almost three weeks was okay. Theeeeeen I decided I didn't feel like updating...theeeeen school started and I was still being lazy. :( . Sometimes you just can't get into the writing mood, you know?**_

_**Now on a better note I have, almost, gotten over my chronic fear of the Slender man. *Shutter* . Aaaaaaand if you don't kow who that is play the game Slender. I still look over my shoulder to see if he's there. *Shutters again* . But lets move on...**_

_**I want to know what you think Tota's past is :D. Like where she came from or whatever. If someone gets it right I would, like, die of amazement XD. All I really want to know are your opinions. **_

_**To the story :) ...and yes I know its short! I'm building up to the rest of it...either that or I'm just being lazy...and heres the chapter!**_

The akwardness could not get worse.

I can't beleive Uncle Shuji called Masamori...again. Oh. My. God.

I was currently waiting for Masamori to finish talking to Souji while I waited out in the hall. And even though I was in th hall I coule hear every word he was saying.

"So you see Souji when a man and a woman have feelings for eachother...they uh..."He cleared his throat and continued,"They do this thingwhere they show eachother they have...mutual feelings. Do you understand?"

There was silence and Masamori sighing so I could imagin Souji shaking his head.

"Yo Tota-Chan."Yoshimori said lazily as he came from his room.

"Oh hey Yoshi-Kun."I sighed.

Then masamori speaks again."Has any one ever talked to you about..."Que throa clearing,"Se-"

"Tota dear?"

EEEP!

I jumped away from the door at Uncle's untimely appearence.

"O-oh Uncle. H-hi there."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't question."Someone from the Shadow Oranization is here to see you; he didn't tell me his name though. Should I have father speak to him instead?"Worry was clear on his face as he pulled on a thred in his apron.

I shook my head and stood."If they came to see me then I will let them speak."I raised a hand to his shoulder to calm him."Don't worry Uncle I'm sure he didn't come to harm me. Why don't you bring our guest some tea?"

Uncle nodded and wandered off to the kitchen.

I brushed myself off and slowly walked to our dinning room.

I can't help but wonder what the Shadow Orginization needs with me? My secret is kept safe within the Council of Twelve and the Ogi family.

I shook my head of thoughts and focused on the door in front of me. I can say I trust the Shadow Orginization as much as I trust Sumiko-San; not at all.

I lifted my gaze from the floor to the door in front of me. Sighing I slid it open to see a boy about a few years older than Yoshimori with wavy black hair that ended at his shoulders and eyes so dark they seemed black. It looks as if he's wearing a school uniform. He looked my way and stood.

"You must be Ryujimaru Tota..."He bowed."It is an honor, truely, to be in your prescense."His words seemed true but his eyes were dead. As dead-looking as Souji's are.

I nodded and motioned for him to sit before following myself."My Uncle should be bringing tea in soon."He nodded."So, who are you?"

"I appologize, mi'lady, I am Ogi Sosono of the Ogi family. I have come on behaf of the Ogi family."

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you, now there are two."I huffed as Uncle walked in with a trey of tea. He quickly sat our cups down in-front of us and scurried off.

"...As you may know the Library has been set aflaim and a killer is massacering the Council of Twelve members."

I narrowed my eyes at the Ogi but nodded."I have my suspicions on where the murdurer came from."

He gave a mocking smirk, his eyes held question instead of death."Oh? May I ask where, mi'lady?"

"You. Not the ogi family but the Shadow Orginization. you have many people who long for power, right?"I stirred my tea idaly."They call him the Grim Reaper."I looked up with a sly smirk."And I have a feeling a family member of yours is apart of it."

He sighed."I do not know all the details, mi'l-"

"Stop calling me that."I demanded slamming my hand on the table."I'm not...just don't."

He staired at me and smirked."But its who you are, _mi'lady._"He drawled 'mi'lady' out and sipped his tea.

"But the library and the Grim Reaper arn't what you came for."

"Correct. I was sent by my brother to warn you, for some reason he thinks this shall add to the 'fun', but Karasumori is next, you know."

"I am well aware...wait...which brother?"

He looked away for a second as if he was deciding if he should or should not tell me."Uhhh..."He looked back at me then back at the table."Hm...well...he didn't say I couldn't tell you...but the question is...will I be punished for it...?"

"WILL YOU JUST TELL ME!?"I yelled half launching myself in his direction and half holding the table _trying_ not to kill him.

He smiled."All you had to do was ask. My brother Shichiro."

"Shichiro?Didn't Masa-Sama...h-hes your brother?"I asked shockked."I didn't know his last name was Ogi."

"Masamori-San didn't tell you?"He lifted an eyebrow but shruuged indifferently.

"Okay...ahem...so what do you mean 'add to the 'fun''?"

He shrugged again."Who knows? My brother is-"

He was cut-off by a noise that bounced around the room. He coughed and reatched inside his pocket."Pardon me, mi'lady."He pulled out a phone and looked at what it had said."It seems I am needed elswhere."He stood and bowed again."Thank you for speaking with me."He headed toward the door and poened it. Before he closed it and left me in scilence he said."I will see you soon, _Maumi-Chan."_

~School the next day~

Why would Masamori not tell me the man he fought was an Ogi? Is it because of my dislike for them? And why did Sosono use _that _name?

"Damnit nothing is making any friggin sense!"I cried out-loud catching some 'wtf?' stares as I walked through the hallls. I sighed. All I really need is a place for my head. Everything is just so crazy lately.

I opened to dor to the roof and carefuly closed it and climbed up the ladder to see Yoshimori and...Sen. I glowered but walked over to them.

"Hey."

Yoshimori looked up and smiled but got back into doing whatever it is he was doing.

Sen did that whole 'che' thing and faced away."Your blocking my sun, cow."

"Whatever."I muttered and sat on the edge of the roof.

It was silent and there was some wind that blew.

Finally, maybe my headach will go away. I smiled as another wind came in my direction.

"Hey Too-Chan! Which do you think is better?"

Oh what now!

I whipped around angerly to face Yoshimori."I AM TRYING TO FIND PEACE! GO ASK SEN!"And calmly turned back toward the nice wind.

"U-uh...okay...uh..."

"Che, stupid she-cow."Sen muttered.

...

"What was that, Pansy?"

Yoshimori groaned as Sen and I got into another of our many fights.

_**Good chapter? Bad chapter? As you can probably tell I tried to put some funny parts in it but I'm not the 'funny-writing' kind of person. My writing is more...I don't know, demandingly serious? I think I'm going to try and get a Beta reader to help me out here. It would be nice to get some sugestions and help.**_

_**Sen: You wouldn't need help if you were a funnier person.**_

_**Tachi: You are a mean little man, you know that?**_

_**Sen:...*Shruggs***_

_**And yes Sosono is my own character. :D . We will see more of him later!**_

_**Anywho tell me what ya think. I wil also try to update more :D Later!**_


	7. I'm here, don't forget Smile, Love

_**O.O did it really take this long for me o update? I wonder how I keep you guys reading this...well anyways, writer's block and school. Mostly school. grrrrr...school...any who, to be honest I don't know which I want to post first after this story, Gen and Tota's story or Masamori's story. Which do you want?**_

_**Brownies and gold stars to those who reveiw!**_

_**Third person again!**_

Tota stared at Yoshimori. She was pissed at him. Why? He asked for her help only to think of some idiotic way to twist it around.

"Why ask for my help when you already thought of something?"She sighed masaging her temples.

He pouted."Didn't you say go with what felt like it went to my soul or something?"

"No. I said go with the ANIMAL THAT WENT WITH YOUR SOUL YOSHI-BAKA!"

He shrugged and walked over to Tokine."Whatever. Shimano will help me."

Tota sweat dropped."Sure. Why do I even bother?" She sighed once again and looked up to the roof where Shu and Sen were pertched at. Shu was an okay guy, nothing like that sissy Sen, so she got along with him pretty well. She wondered sometimes why he put up with Sen. She shrugged. Oh well.

She also wondered why Sen has been acting weird lately. Is it because of Souji? Yoshimori? She didn't know but he's been nicer to Yoshi lately. It's kind of creepy to see the runt be nice to people.

She shrugged again and walked off to the school.

"Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!"She made three kekkai and jumped each one to the roof of the school. _How long will it take before I have to leave? _She thought. The more she thought of Karasumori the more she wanted to see _him_ again. Would he forgive her for leaving? No, he'd be angry if anything. She'd be angry too if she was in his shoes.

"Tota?" Souji's voice called out. She smiled remembering the times Gen would call her name or ignore her saying he didn't want a subscription to a magazine.

She turned to come face to face with Souji.

Yes, they were definitely different in many ways. Unlike Souji, Gen showed lots of emotion, not at first but he did later on. But Gen didn't have that cute innocence about him. It's still shocking how alike they are in appearance. Sometimes she wonders if that's why the Shadow Organization had him come here.

"Yes, Souji?"She smiled as he blinked cutely at her.

"Who was that man from the other night? The Ogi Ichigo?"

"Oh, him? I had me him earlier in the day. He brought a message to me."

Yesterday Ogi Shichiro, heir of the Ogi clan, and his little brother Ogi Ichigo. They had come yesterday to talk to Yoshimori and obliterate the school (which really ticked her off).

She didn't catch what they said because she was on the roof with Sen and Shu but she did catch how Ichigo kept staring at her. It gave her the creeps. Obviously she wasn't the only one who caught that.

Souji's eyes left hers and they travelled to his feet. "I have this feeling..."His eyes continued to wander about the roof.

"Feeling?" She questioned. She didn't even know he understood that word.

He nodded."...but I don't know what it is. I feel...as if I will explode. He kept staring at you and the feeling started to burn as I looked at him."

Tota blinked. For Souji to show this emotion...just doesn't fit him. "You hate Ichigo?"She thought his words over again as he thought of her question. "Or maybe that's jealousy...or both...just, "She smiled lightly, "don't think too much about it okay? I don't like Ichigo at all, if anything he creeps me out."

She laughed as Souji looked to her confused and grabbed his hand pulling him to her. She sighed happily when he wrapped his arms unsurely around her in an awkward embrace.

He's still so cute.

~X~

Tota and Souji were sitting at the dinner table writing kanji. She was teaching him how to write everyone's name. Yoshi, Tokine, Masamori, Toshi, and etc. He was really interested in kanji.

"Okay so for this one make sure to get the line right or else you'll be writing kanji for soup, okay?" She giggled looking to Souji to see he was in deep thought it seemed. She waved her hand in front of his face. Nothing. Then he poked him in the cheek. Nothing.

She giggled again and picked up a pencil. She started poking his face with it...until her hand slipped and it ended up his nose. Don't worry it was eraser end. He turned his head towards her. She blinked.

"Oops. Eheheh, sorry I was trying to get your attention. You looked to be in deep thought."Tota pulled the eraser from his nose and watched as his nose scrunched up. "Sorry."

"I was thinking of a person. She gave me my name. Hiura Souji."He looked to the wooden pencil he was using.

She pursed her lips. "She must be a nice person then to give you your name. So, Souji, where's your mechanical pencil?"

He lowered his hand and a sad look made its way to his eyes. "I lost it."

"Hey no need to get sad, I'm sur-"She was interrupted by the door sliding open. Yoshimori stood there with an odd look to his face.

He then stepped forward and slammed his hand on the table causing the jar of pencils to wobble and fall. But they were ignored.

"Souji! Where were you the night we couldn't find you?"

"I was told not to discuss-"

"You were at Okuni's place weren't you?"

Tota, even with her own suspicions, glared at Yoshimori."Yoshimori what makes you think-"

His own glare turned to her. "Shut up! This is between me and Souji!"He looked back to Souji leaving Tota in an angry pout. "Did you kill Okuni?"He yelled.

"Oku...ni?"

Yoshimori jumped on the table and grabbed the front of Souji's black shirt."Yoshimori...stop..."Tota said but was ignored.

"Quit playing innocent!" Then Yoshimori grabbed his wrist. "Where is that mechanical pencil I gave you?"

Souji's eyes widened as he stared at Yoshimori. Tota wanted to stop him but knew she would only be ignored.

"You left it at Okuni's didn't you? Her aid came here and showed it to me! Did you leave it on purpose to frame me? So they'd think I killed her? Answer me!"

"Yoshimori..."Tota put her hand on his that was holding Souji."You know he doesn't have a choice it the matter."

He finally acknowledged her and put his head in his other hand. "Yeah yeah, I know he was just "following orders". But you must never kill people Souji! You can't just blindly follow orders! You've got to think-even if you've been told not to! You arn't a puppet! Try to understand! Don't ever do it again!"

"Yoshimori! Shut up!"Tota yelled at him. He looked to her in shock. Usually if she yelled at someone it was Sen but never anyone else. "Just shut up! Look how upset you're making him!" She motioned to Souji who had look of sadness not only in his eyes but on his face as well.

"Um...I am...very...sorry..."Tota swore if Souji could he would be crying now. The look on his face almost made her want to rip her heart out so she didn't have to feel its pain.

Yoshi smiled happily at this."Souji! You get what I'm saying!" He cried out happily but that only lasted a second.

"You gave me that mechanical pencil. I really liked it but...I lost it. It was mine. But I lost it."

"Souji..."

"Thats not what I'm talking about!" Yoshi slapped his hand away and stormed out of the room. "Why don't you just kill yourself and get it over with?"

Tota stood sharply and went to give him a piece of her mind. "YOSHIMORI SUMIMURA! YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Tota...stay..please."

That was all it took to calm her down.

She looked to Souji's pain-stricken face and sat back down.

"He told me to kill myself but if I kill myself...I won't be able to..Carrie out my mission."

Tota's eyes softened. "Dummy...he didn't mean it. He's just being stupid today. And you shouldn't listen to anyone if they tell you to kill yourself because if you did I'd be in a terrible world."

He looked to her. "Terrible world?"

She hugged his arm to her. "Yeah, a terrible world without Souji. If I lost you I'd be very sad. Can you promise me something, Souji?"

"Promise?"

She nodded. "Yeah, promise you won't let that terrible world come to be. Do you promise?"

He blinked but nodded anyways. He didn't really get why this "Terrible world" would happen if he died, but he didn't want Tota to be sad. He liked to see her smile.

_**Vol. 26 Of Kekkaishi. XD Sorry it took me so long to update. But,hey, I finally updated.**_


End file.
